Where You've Gone
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1466a: After all that had happened in the car with Rachel, Quinn found it as difficult as could be to get her head back in the right place for school work. - Runaway Bride series extra - ANNIVERSARY CYCLE, day 17, shift A


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 69th cycle. Now cycle 70!_

* * *

**_GLEEKATHON FOURTH ANNIVERSARY CYCLE -_**_ It's October again, which means another year of Gleekathon is about to wrap up! At the end of the month it will have been four years since I've started doing my daily stories! As always, I will be celebrating this with a special cycle of stories to touch on my favorite stories I've done throughout the year. There will be two installments each on Thursdays, Saturdays, Mondays, and Wednesdays. The remaining days will feature, as they have in the last several months, new chapters of the latest story in my Doctor Who/Glee crossover series. As far as the anniversary stories go, it will be as I've done before, taking those past stories and either doing a prequel, sequel, POV swap, genre swap, alternate ending, or additional scenes._

**_This_**_ **story** is a SEQUEL to "And Out of the Blue" a Runaway Bride series story originally posted on February 21 2013._

_(This is a shift day, which means there will be two stories posted today!)_

* * *

**"Where You've Gone"  
Quinn/Rachel  
Runaway Bride series extra  
_(no series listing yet)_  
**

In her head, she could hear herself somewhere bringing up the fact that she still needed to work on her paper, that she'd gone out to the library specifically to do research. Except at the library she'd run into Rachel. And after running into Rachel, she'd been given a ride home. And when they'd gotten to her house, they had kissed for the first time. And after that first kiss there had been what she could only call the most intense make out session of her life. There was no way she could work on that paper right now, not when she felt on fire the way she did.

They'd had to go their own ways, she knew. That they'd kissed was already a leap far beyond where they'd been before, so anything after that would have been taking it too far. This was complicated for the both of them, new and different. They needed to adjust. Except here she was, and she was so turned on she couldn't so much flip the switch as spin the dimmer down.

She'd all but run upstairs, leaving her bag in her room and heading into the bathroom. She didn't have to shut and lock the door, with her mother being out for hours still, but she couldn't help herself for what she needed to do. She turned the shower on and let the water start to run while she tugged her clothes off piece by piece. Stepping under the showerhead, the cool water shocked her instantly, but she took it. She took a breath and another, feeling herself relax enough that her thoughts weren't storming through her head so fast she couldn't grab one and hold on to it.

With clarity, her face returned in her mind's eye, and Quinn smiled. _Kiss me… like you mean to._ When Rachel had said those words, that was when she knew, things had taken a turn. She had done as she'd been permitted to do, with all the eagerness of having had to wait, and to her greatest surprise, she'd found her kiss reciprocated. She could still feel it all, not just the kiss, although that had been phenomenal. How many times had she stared at those lips, when Rachel sang in the choir room? How many times had she wished to know what they tasted like?

It was the kiss, yes, but it was the rest of it, too. It was their two bodies pulled together as she'd leaned over Rachel and they'd ended up across the front seat of her car. Her eyes closed now, with the memory playing back in her head, she could almost feel what it had been like. She didn't know if the chills were because of the water or…

She wasn't anywhere nearer to have her head back in the game when she stepped out of the shower, and she let out three deep breaths while she dressed again, but it got her nowhere. She crawled on to her bed, pulling one pillow under her head and another into her arms. She closed her eyes, only for a minute.

They were sitting in the choir room. Mr. Schuester was going on about Sectionals or Regionals, or something. He almost sounded like the teacher in Charlie Brown. She all but forgot he was there, especially when Rachel stood up to sing. There was a spotlight on her, the rest of the room dim. Her song had started normally enough, and Quinn smiled as she listened to her. The others around her were enjoying it, too.

Then something changed. Rachel was looking at her. Looking didn't even seem right. Rachel was staring into her eyes, and Quinn couldn't look away, not that she wanted to. But they were right there in the open, and no one was supposed to know. She couldn't say a word, even as Rachel moved toward her and the spotlight followed. She just kept on singing at Quinn, who couldn't even make out what song she was singing, only that she was singing it.

If the rest of the club was aware of anything happening between the two girls, they weren't showing it. They were looking at Rachel as she sang, and there was absolutely no mistaking how the song was being directed squarely at the blonde. The spotlight that followed Rachel was now wrapping itself around Quinn, too. They just watched, and no matter how exposed Quinn felt, she wasn't moving to stop this in any way.

Rachel had reached out and taken her hand, and Quinn smiled. It was like, with her hand in hers, she wasn't so concerned so much anymore about the people around them. All that mattered was the girl standing before her, singing… the girl standing in front of her who now lowered herself to sit in her lap until the chair tipped on its back legs. They didn't fall – the people in the back row were kind enough to support them, while they still looked at Rachel like she was only singing.

Quinn's breath had caught the moment the chair tipped back, and it only got harder to breathe with Rachel right there against her. It was like when they'd been in the car, only now she was under where she'd been over. She'd stopped singing, and even though the whole choir room had gone quiet, the others took no notice. Quinn didn't either; she was busy staring back into the brown eyes who were staring into hers. This time, it was Rachel initiating the kiss, and she did it with as much hunger as Quinn had, if not more. She was moving in such a way that Quinn just wished she would touch her, that she would…

It was her phone ringing that woke her, and when she did, she groaned and buried her face in her pillow, determined above all else that whoever was on the other end of that call would get a piece of her mind. It didn't change the fact that she'd been ejected from her dream at about the worst time possible. She was going to have to go back to the shower, do… something, she didn't know yet, but she had to get a hold of herself. She wasn't going to get any work done if she couldn't get that girl out of her head for a few hours.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
